


misakanon dies :33

by marriedtokokorotsurumaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Swearing, Weed, What Was I Thinking?, kokohina, kokoro evil, kokoro kokichi kinnie, misakanon, misakanon dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtokokorotsurumaki/pseuds/marriedtokokorotsurumaki
Summary: Kokoro back at it again.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	misakanon dies :33

misaki went to the maid cafe

she found a lot of fat guys there

she was like "ok"

and thhen she heard a familiar voice "fuee"

omg kanon is thar you?

"omg misaki chan hello" kanon said

"omg kanon san wtf r u doing here why ar you in a maid outfit and why are uou serving these fat guys"

kanon said "idk"

"ok can we get married ur hot" misaki proposed to kanon

kanon gasped "fUEE misai chan omg::: yes!"

kanon accepeted the marriage proposal

and then they heard another familiar voice

"Hello, stupid bitches!"

It was... Kokoro! But, what? They thought she wad dead!

"Kokoro?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought your stupid ass died!" Misaki was surprised, so was Kanon. They can't believe that their enemy was back from the dead.

Kokoro laughed like Kokichi. "AHAHAHA... Fuck y'all stupid whores! I cringe everytime I see you both being all lovey-dovey with each other."

Kanon got angery. "At least we aren't gonna be single forever like your stupid ass!"

"Oya? You got some balls. At least i'm not a virgin like you fucking losers! I got hoes coming at me." Kokoro laughed even more.

Nani? How did Kokoro know they were virgins? Oh, well, I guess she knows everything after all.

And then Hina appeared. She was chewing gum. "Hiii i'm back from the dead too! I love my sugar mommy Kokoro."

"Yes, Hina, you're such a good girl! Kokoro loves you. Now go and shoot those motherfuckers!" Kokoro made an order. It was Hina's job to obey.

Hina pulled a riffle; reloaded, and then pulled the trigger. She shot the lovers. Their brains blew out. RIP

"yess queen" Hina shouted.

"Yes, hina, that was sucha good shot. Just what i expected from my little slut." Kokoro praised hina for her hard work.

"yes mommy ily! Ill always be your whore! blushes"

and so, it was time for kokoro and hina to get out of there. theyre gonna start their journey of ruining bandori ships. who are they gonna kill next? Find out in the next episode of Kokoro's Bizzare Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> im so swag


End file.
